The instant invention relates generally to pool cues and more specifically it relates to an inner spring drive cue stick for playing pool and billiards.
Numerous pool cues have been provided in prior art that are adapted to spring actuate a shaft to strike against a ball as the game is played. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,805, 3,858,882 and 4,k34,588 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.